VCOG 6x Scope
}} - Reticle 2 = - Old Reticle = }} |-| Hip View = |Type = 1 |Kill = 455 |Buy = 66 |Users = All Primary Weapons except AWS and L115A3. M9, M93R, Serbu Shotgun, SFG 50, Sawed-Off, ZIP 22 and Obrez |Name = VCOG 6x Scope}} The VCOG 6x Scope is an American telescopic sight. It requires 455 kills to be unlocked, or it may be purchased with credits. Details The VCOG 6x scope is a hunting and military purpose telescope sight. VCOG stands for V'ariable '''C'ombat 'O'ptical 'G'unsight. It has a variable zoom from 1 to 6 times magnification, and the model in-game can toggle between 6x and 4x. Model In-Game The model in-game is the VC16-C-160006https://www.trijicon.com/na_en/products/product3.php?pid=VC16-C-1600006. In-Game ''General Information'' The VCOG is adjustable. By default it is fixed at a 6x zoom magnification, but by pressing the Change Aim Point key, it can be changed to a less magnified view. It is useful for designated marksman rifles and other weapons that may be suited for long range. It has a slightly faster aim-down-sights (ADS) time than the default Sniper Scope. For weapons such as DMRs, sniper rifles, some battle rifles, a few light machine guns and some assault rifles, the VCOG provides a higher magnification level and a better view on targets at longer distances. Because the zoom is adjustable, switching to the less magnified view is helpful for use on aforementioned weapons. However, the VCOG also sees purpose on other weapons like PDWs or weapons more suited for closer ranges since it removes rotational recoil. On the flip-side, using the VCOG on shotguns is not so effective, limiting their effectiveness up close. However, with Slugs, they can become a makeshift sniper, with low muzzle velocity but high damage out to a considerable distance. In terms of secondary weapons, equipping the VCOG on the M9 or M93R is questionable, since they are pistols designed for close-quarters-combat (CQC). However, the M9 and M93R deal 20 as their base damage, which is on-par with many assault rifles. While it seems like a poor choice to use the VCOG on the ZIP 22 due to its low damage, this combination can prove deadly at long range and especially if the player can hit consistent headshots. With the Obrez, while it might seem like a good idea to turn it into a sort of sniper, using the VCOG is purely based on user preference if one desires to sacrifice the potentially large but limited CQC capabilities the weapon has to dedicate it to long-range duty. Furthermore, the muzzle velocity of the weapon (2000 studs/s) is not optimal for long-range sniping. For the Serbu Shotgun or Sawed Off, like primary shotguns, using the VCOG with slugs can turn these weapons into pocket sniper rifles that are able to take out enemies at longer distances. Since most sniper rifles in-game have a default scope magnification greater than 6x, equipping a VCOG will provide much less zoom compared to their default scopes. However, this may be preferable due to the lower magnification offering a much better field of view (FOV) to acquire targets and to see incoming threats. This can be used on rifles that benefit from a higher zoom than normal optics like the AN-94, which can use its burst mode to accurately land shots at long range. In addition, it is also recommended to attach a canted sight to maintain the rifle's CQC capability when applicable. ''Usage & Tactics'' The VCOG is recommended for maps that are more suitable for long-range operation, such as Mirage and Crane Site. This sight is best paired with Battle Rifles, Assault Rifles, LMGs, and DMRs. DMRs are highly recommended for this sight, as they are quite like Sniper Rifles, but with slightly less range and a faster RoF, allowing the player to use this sight to its full potential. Assault rifles can be used with the VCOG, but tap-firing or switching to semi-auto fire is recommended to reduce recoil and help with stability. The same goes for LMGs, especially the M60, which has a lot of recoil. Battle rifles are more stable for long-range fire, but the aforementioned techniques can be applied to these guns if needed. Switching to a lower zoom level is recommended for mid-range operation, or on automatic guns. Utilizing the lower optic zoom setting can be quite useful on Assault Rifles since the user does not have to worry about the scope shaking too much due to automatic fire/recoil. Snipers can use the VCOG as well, if mid-range operation is what the player wants to use it for since the default sniper scopes are fixed to a zoom level greater than 6x. ''Conclusion''''' The VCOG allows for better long-range capabilities for weapons like Battle Rifles, Assault Rifles, LMGs and especially DMRs, but also provides better medium-range performance for Snipers, allowing a higher FoV and faster ADS time and ultimately a more "aggressive" play style. With weapons such as the AG-3, M60, AK47, L85A2 and the SCAR SSR, tap-firing with a VCOG attached allows for more effective long-range combat performance, able to go toe-to-toe with snipers. Trivia * The VCOG used to have a non-existent visible recoil (how much the gun itself shakes) when aimed. This made aiming significantly easier when paired with a canted sight. * Prior to the Winter Update on December 25th 2018, the VCOG lacked a variable zoom. * Like the ACOG Scope, the VCOG is also designed and manufactured by Trijicon. * The old reticle of the VCOG was that of the VC16-C-16000010 and VC16-C-16000009. * When the reticle was replaced, it was a white colored reticle in testing. This was later changed to red. * The new reticle is that of the VC16-C-1600006 and VC16-C-1600013, which share the same recticle. ** However, the whole sight itself is based on the VC16-C-1600016, as the optic mount is attached with a thumb screw, and is not a quick-release mount. References Category:Optics Category:ACOG Family